


Fake It 'Til You Make It

by annazonfox



Series: Far Side of Normal [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Screenplay/Script Format, Secret Identity, Supercat Subtext, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: As if fighting aliens weren't enough, Kara and Alex continue to navigate their new romance and shield it from certain prying eyes who would like to exploit it for their own purposes.  This work is part of a series, but you don't have to read the previous work to understand this one (although of course feel free!).





	1. Chapter 1

**TEASER**

EXT. CAT GRANT'S BALCONY AT HOME - MORNING

CAT GRANT sits in a chair on her balcony sipping coffee, one leg primly crossed over the other. Her phone, in audio record mode, is on the table. SUPERGIRL is standing across from her, leaning against the balcony.

CAT  
Next question. Everyone in National City wants to know: Will Supergirl make an endorsement? It could go a long way you know.

SUPERGIRL  
Ms. Grant, I'll continue to protect the people of National City no matter who is elected.

CAT  
So that's it?

SUPERGIRL  
That's it.

CAT  
I had a feeling you'd give a non-response response to that one. It's apparently beyond your generation's capacity to understand that we're on the verge of making history. You just obliviously twerk along paths cleared by other women's bloody feet.

SUPERGIRL  
Um, I usually fly?

CAT  
(stands, turns off her phone) Well this interview has been perfectly boring.

SUPERGIRL  
Still hoping for that Supergirl tell-all?

CAT  
Always. (clasps hands in front of herself, looking satisfied)  
You know, a source in Metropolis texted me a truly-titillating rumor about the Man of Steel yesterday.

SUPERGIRL  
Is that so?

CAT  
Mmm-hmmm.

SUPERGIRL  
Well, what is it?

CAT  
Don't look so excited. I'm not actually going to share it. With you, anyway.

Supergirl rolls her eyes, puts a hand on her hip.

CAT  
But, I will ask you this. Who has Supergirl been spending time with to put that rosy glow in her cheeks? (laughs) Oh don't look so startled. It's completely obvious. Tell me. Off the record?

  
FLASHBACK - INT. SHOWER AT KARA'S APARTMENT- TWO HOURS EARLIER

Kara is in the shower, her back against the wall. Her eyes are closed as steam rises around her. She moans. ALEX DANVERS rises from below. Smiling, she leans in to kiss Kara. Kara pulls her close.

BACK TO PRESENT - CAT GRANT'S BALCONY

SUPERGIRL  
(blushes, eyes widen) I. You. Nobody.

CAT  
So there is someone. Thanks for confirming. (crosses arms) It's going to break a lot of people's hearts, you know.

SUPERGIRL  
I'm leaving now.

CAT  
(smiles and turns to the screen door leading to her living room)  
Until next time then. I trust you can see yourself out?

Cat slides the screen door open and walks through. When she starts shutting the door behind her, she is surprised to see Supergirl trying to follow her inside.

CAT  
Oh! I thought you'd just, you know (nods toward the sky) up up and away!

SUPERGIRL  
Yeah, actually no. (still outside) Someone's picking me up.

INT - CAT GRANT'S APARTMENT

Cat shrugs, but leads Supergirl inside and into the living room. Her apartment is spacious, modern. They walk to the front door. Cat opens it and gestures into the hallway.

CAT  
Bye for now, Supergirl. Always a pleasure.

SUPERGIRL  
Bye, Ms. Grant.

INT. APARTMENT COMPLEX HALLWAY / ELEVATOR LOBBY

Cat lives on the top floor of the high-rise. Supergirl rushes through the immaculate hallway toward the elevator. While walking, she pulls out her phone and begins texting.

SUPERGIRL (TEXT)  
Just finished. U here yet?

ALEX (TEXT)  
Still in traffic. Be there in 5.

Supergirl reaches the elevator and presses the button for the lobby. A YOUNG WOMAN, possibly a nanny, with a GAGGLE OF SMALL CHILDREN round a corner of the hallway, heading for the elevator. They see Supergirl.

SUPERGIRL  
(mumbles to self) Nooo, not today.

YOUNG WOMAN  
You're her! (pointing, voice rising) Kids look, it's Supergirl!

The gaggle of small children express excitement and run to Supergirl. When they reach her, they touch her skirt, others feel her cape.

SUPERGIRL  
Oh, thank you (adjusts glasses, realizes she's not wearing glasses) Thank you. Oh, hands! (dodges hand at her butt) Um, nice to meet all of you.

The elevator dings. The crowd continues to make a fuss over Supergirl, starstruck.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)  
Well. That's us.

They enter the elevator and the doors close.

YOUNG WOMAN  
You know, I'm usually scared to death of elevators, but this is probably the safest ride of my life, you know?

The young woman jumps up and down a few times and raps on the walls with her knuckles.

YOUNG WOMAN (CONT'D)  
Kids, maybe we'll be on the news if she saves us!

The children scream in delight, joining the woman in jumping up and down. Screeching ensues.

SUPERGIRL  
(swallows, clutches handrail, looks nauseated) Oh, I really don't think-

Supergirl's voice is drowned out by more screeching as the elevator doors close.

EXT. CAT GRANT APARTMENT BUILDING - VALET

Alex pulls up in her undercover DEO-issue jeep and puts the vehicle in park.

EXT. CAT GRANT APARTMENT BUILDING - FRONT DOOR

A pale-looking Supergirl emerges from the building. She looks around, squinting in the bright sunlight. Seeing Alex parked near valet, she walks to the jeep and opens the door.

INT. ALEX'S JEEP

Supergirl plops into the passenger seat, gathering her cape in her lap.

SUPERGIRL  
Humans. Are. Insane. Get me out of here. Now.

Alex lowers her sunglasses, looking at Supergirl with amusement. She reaches into the cupholder and hands Supergirl a steaming beverage.

ALEX  
Was Cat Grant in rare form? (nods to cup) It's herbal tea. Hot. Thought you might need something calming.

SUPERGIRL  
(takes cup) You are a lifesaver. And, I couldn't cancel on her, Alex.

ALEX  
I know. (shifts car, begins driving) Have to keep CatCo happy.

Supergirl sips the tea, spits, spraying the dashboard.

SUPERGIRL  
(holding mouth) Ow!

ALEX  
I told you it was hot.

SUPERGIRL  
Being human is awful.

ALEX  
I know. (pats Supergirl's thigh). You'll be normal again soon. I promise.

Alex leaves her hand on Supergirl's thigh as she steers the jeep with her other hand. Supergirl cracks a smile, taking Alex's hand and giving her a side-eye glance.

 

**ACT I**

INT. DEO- RE-CHARGE POD ROOM - LATER THAT MORNING

Alex and HANK HENSHAW look at an array of monitors.

HANK  
(softly) What do you think, Agent Danvers?

ALEX  
(shakes head) She's barely re-charged. Still.

Supergirl rests in the re-charge pod, eyes closed. A timer goes off.

ALEX (CONT'D)  
That's your session, Supergirl.

Supergirl sits up, extends her legs, moves her wrists around. Alex and Hank approach her. Alex is carrying a tablet and entering data into it.

HANK  
How do you feel?

SUPERGIRL  
I feel exactly the same. I'm not sure it's working this time.

ALEX  
Patience. It's working. It's just-

SUPERGIRL  
-I know. This doesn't happen very much to Superman. There's no protocol.

ALEX  
We just don't have enough information right now. But we will soon.

HANK  
Have you considered that this happens to Superman more frequently than we know and he hides it-

SUPERGIRL  
-Better than I do?

HANK  
That's not what I was going to say.

SUPERGIRL  
Well, I really doubt that Superman loses his powers after a simple cross-country flight. I wasn't even going the speed of sound.

ALEX  
(puts hand on Supergirl's arm) We'll figure this out.

Supergirl stands and the three turn to leave the room. They walk out the door toward the DEO Command Center.

INT. DEO HALLWAY

Supergirl, Alex, and Hank walk together down the hallway.

HANK  
(turns to Alex) Do you have plans for dinner tonight, Agent Danvers?

Supergirl gives Hank a perplexed look.

ALEX  
I (pause) hadn't thought about it yet.

HANK  
Operation BSD. We have to keep it moving.

ALEX  
You arranged it already?

HANK  
No. But you will.

ALEX  
This is so last minute. I doubt he's even available.

HANK  
You'll call him and make the proper arrangements. Something tells me he'll (coughs) find an opening for you.

SUPERGIRL  
Operation BSD?

Hank and Alex make eye contact.

ALEX  
(nods at Hank) I think she should know.

SUPERGIRL  
Um, know what?

Hank stops walking. So do Alex and Kara. Hank considers and then nods at Alex.

ALEX  
Maxwell Lord is Operation BSD.

Supergirl makes an audible sound of disgust.

HANK  
Alex has been gathering intel on him for us.

SUPERGIRL  
For how long?

HANK  
Several months.

SUPERGIRL  
(pause) Why "Operation BSD"?

ALEX  
(looks slightly embarrassed) It stands for Big Swinging Di-

SUPERGIRL  
-Ew. Okay, I get it. So the DEO sends you to flirt with him. Stroke his ego.

HANK  
It works. He talks to her. We have to monitor him. He's a dangerous man.

SUPERGIRL  
Which is why I don't think Alex should do this mission until I get my powers back.

HANK  
That's not your call.

SUPERGIRL  
I know it's not, but why risk it?

ALEX  
Kara, I did missions like this all the time before you were Supergirl. Before you knew about any of this.

HANK  
I'll add that the DEO doesn't owe you further explanation, Supergirl.

ALEX  
(gives hank a warning look) Director-

HANK  
-But I'll give you one as a courtesy. We have to find out if he's conspiring with Non. They're both getting powerful. Too powerful. Together they could threaten this agency. And if we fall, so goes the country. 

SUPERGIRL  
Max Lord hates aliens. It's obvious. He'd never work with Non. There's your intel.

HANK  
You're not thinking about his MO. He could be using all of you against each other. After which he'd discard you.

ALEX  
He's right, Kara. Max is a complete narcissist. He'll use anyone, including aliens, for his own means. He has to be monitored, and me doing the monitoring has proven to be a good way to do it.

SUPERGIRL  
Okay. (getting worked up) But just wait a couple of days.

ALEX  
(puts a hand on Supergirl's arm) Kara-

HANK  
Your re-charge rate has been all over the map. It could take another week to get your powers back. We can't hold back operations indefinitely waiting for you.

Supergirl looks from Hank to Alex, silently fuming.

SUPERGIRL  
So that's it then? It's decided? (shakes head) Fine. I have to get to CatCo. I'm late enough for work as it is.

Supergirl twists her arm out of Alex's grip and storms down the hallway. Hank stares hard at Alex.

ALEX  
(to Hank) It's fine, Director. I'll call Max. Set something up. But, I should-

Alex gestures toward Supergirl and follows her down the hallway. Hank watches, arms crossed, as Alex follows Supergirl.

INT. DEO - LOCKER ROOM - A FEW MINUTES LATER

Supergirl is removing her cape, changing into her CatCo work clothes in front of an open locker. Alex arrives in the locker room, and sees that she and Supergirl are alone.  

ALEX  
(leans against locker) Kara. I'm sorry.

SUPERGIRL  
(cold) For what, Agent Danvers?

ALEX  
I wanted to tell you. This is just (softly) one of those things about us that is going to be messy. I actually do have to keep some aspects of my work confidential until I'm given clearance to tell you.

SUPERGIRL  
Fine. But Henshaw treats me like I'm just hired muscle. (shakes head, laughs) And now I'm not even that.

ALEX  
He doesn't - (stops) I'm sorry he makes you feel that way.

SUPERGIRL  
(puts cape in duffel bag) And have I mentioned yet how much I hate changing clothes when I'm powerless? It's so unbelievably slow.

ALEX  
(hint of a smile) Only a few dozen times.

Supergirl slips out of her skirt.

ALEX (CONT'D)  
I don't know though. (admiring) I can't say I mind a slow burn.

SUPERGIRL  
(smiles, but turns serious) I still think you should have told me about this one. Max Lord? It feels different.

ALEX  
It's just work.

Supergirl takes off her shirt.

SUPERGIRL  
Max is in love with you. Or, at least wants to seduce you-

ALEX  
-I'm playing him. (voice rising) Unless. Do you think I have feelings for him?

Supergirl pulls work clothes for CatCo from her bag, begins dressing, starting her transformation into KARA DANVERS. She finally answers.

KARA  
No. I trust you. (looks around) But, I don't trust him. If he finds out about us, he'll use it to his advantage. He could turn you into a target. He could tell the military. The press. Try to get you fired from the DEO-

ALEX  
-He won't get me fired, Kara. But you're right. I don't like the idea of Max having leverage, either.

Kara finishes dressing, puts on her glasses.

KARA  
Just please. (turns to Alex, puts hands at Alex's shoulders) Be careful.

ALEX  
I will. (puts hands at Kara's waist) Besides, if I can kick your ass in the de-power room I think I can handle a BSD.

KARA  
You had to go there.

ALEX  
(smiles) I did.

FADE OUT

 


	2. Chapter 2

**ACT II**

INT - CATCO - AFTERNOON

Kara is sitting at her desk outside of Cat Grant's office. Her cell phone beeps. It's a text message.

WINN (TEXT)  
You get juiced?

KARA (TEXT)  
NO.

WINN (TEXT)  
WTF?

KARA (TEXT)  
Alex is working on it.

WINN (TEXT)  
Your hero. She'll figure it out. Keep me posted. FYI, Cat's in a mood.

Kara looks over at Winn, who looks back at her and shrugs. He looks back down at his phone and types another message.

WINN (TEXT)  
I mean more than usual.

Cat Grant throws her office door open and stands in the doorway. Kara puts her phone down abruptly, tries to look busy.

CAT  
Kiera!

KARA  
(rising) Yes, Ms. Grant.

CAT  
(looks intently at Kara) You look different. And I'm not just talking about the panic in your eyes at being caught texting on the job when you arrived three hours late. Are you sick? You better not be sick in my office.

KARA  
No, I'm not sick.

CAT  
(skeptical) Well. Call a - what do they say in sports? "Huddle"? Yes, let's have a huddle up in my office with everyone.

Cat turns on her heels and goes back into her office.

INT - CAT GRANT OFFICE - 5 MINUTES LATER

CATCO WRITING STAFF are "huddled up" in Cat's office. Cat is pacing back and forth in front of them. Kara is standing near the front, next to James. People are holding notepads and pens.

CAT  
Okay, people (still pacing) Supergirl. Has. A significant other.

The writers murmur. Kara's eyes widen. James sneaks a glance her way.

CAT (CONT'D)  
This will for sure be bigger than Brangelina, which is why it's imperative that we break the story first. A photo is a must. You got that Mr. Olsen?

James swallows, nods.

WRITER #1  
Do we have any leads?

CAT  
Not many. Just that there is, in fact, someone. And, that there's a someone who picked her up from my interview with her this morning.

Kara holds her stomach, looks pale.

JAMES  
(noticing Kara, whispers) You okay?

Kara shakes her head.

CAT  
Items to find out: is it an another alien? A human? Who could it be that has captured the heart of my girl?

KARA  
(whispers to James) I really don't feel well.

CAT  
(turns sharply toward Kara, somehow having heard) Kiera. Are you really breathing in my office right now?

KARA  
I - I'm sorry.

CAT  
Leave. All of you. You have your orders.

Kara shuffles out of Cat's office with James and the writers. She stops at her desk and James stops with her.

JAMES  
Kara, what's going on? You really don't look well.

KARA  
Yeah, that's been made clear.

James and Kara look at Cat's office. They see her spraying anti-bacterial disinfectant near the area where Kara had been standing.

JAMES  
(lowers voice) Didn't you get re-charged this morning?

KARA  
It didn't work.

JAMES  
What? That doesn't make sense.

KARA  
I know. It's like I'm getting weaker.

JAMES  
Well what went on in there (looks toward Cat) can't be helping. How did she find out?

KARA  
She asked me this morning.

JAMES  
And you just told her?

KARA  
No! It showed on my face. I don't know. She tricked me. You know they call her the queen of all media for a reason.

JAMES  
But, Cat doesn't know it's (whispers) Alex yet.

KARA  
No. But, I should call her. Give her a heads up.

JAMES  
Hey. Go home and rest. Talk to Alex tonight. Winn and I will check on you later.

FADE OUT

INT - KARMA - NATIONAL CITY'S HOT NEW GOURMET RESTAURANT- LATER THAT EVENING

MAX LORD and Alex sit in the private dining area of Karma. They are alone in the room, sitting across from one another. They are both dressed in fine dining attire, Max wears a suit, Alex a dress. The lighting is dim, but the building is new. It has a modern design and an immersive technological dining experience. A waiter arrives carrying a large tray of dishes.

ALEX  
I didn't realize we ordered already.

MAX  
There's an app. I ordered ahead of time. I thought we could get a bunch of stuff and share.

The waiter begins placing dishes in front of them. It is too much for two people.

ALEX  
As long as you pick up the tab. (laughs) Government salary.

MAX  
(to waiter) Thank you.

The waiter gives a slight bow and then leaves the room.

MAX (CONT'D)  
You know, working for private enterprise confers many benefits, Alex. Eating well is just one of them.

ALEX  
I'm content where I am.

On their table are oysters, frites with dipping sauces, heirloom tomatoes with bleu cheese, salad, steak, fresh-made bread, and a bottle of wine.

MAX  
Sad. Your talents are wasted pushing paper at that bureaucracy. (pours them each a glass of wine, raises his glass) Bon appetit.

Alex raises her glass. They toast and each take a drink.

ALEX  
Is that what you think I do? Push paper. (laughs) I'm not going to work for you, Max.

MAX  
I don't remember making you an offer (shrugs). My standards are very high.

ALEX  
I'm flattered. You know a boy really likes you when he starts negging.

MAX  
(irritated) Let's cut to the chase.

Alex waits, doesn't react.

MAX (CONT'D)  
Who is she, Alex? Who's Supergirl? You must work closely with her at the DEO.

ALEX  
Why are you so obsessed with her?

Alex takes a piece of bread, tears a piece off, chews. Closes eyes, clearly enjoying it. She picks up on oyster, slurps it.  Max watches her. He takes a drink of wine.

ALEX (CONT'D)  
(surprised) This is actually really good.

Max smiles.

MAX  
Orthonasal olfaction. It's-

Alex stares. Her face says she knows what it is, but she let's him explain anyway.

MAX (CONT'D)  
The perception of odor that contributes to taste. (whispers, even though they're alone) All part of the design.

ALEX  
(picking up another oyster) What do you mean?

MAX  
One day my technology is going to be embedded in all facets of life. Get on board while you can.

ALEX  
I thought you weren't offering me a job.

MAX  
Well, you can at least buy stock when we go public. (sets wine down) Although on your salary, not much.

ALEX  
You helped designed this restaurant?

MAX  
(nods) Every item on this menu is paired with an enhancing aroma that's pumped from microscopic vents in this very table. The aromas interact with your neurotransmitters and send a message to your brain that that (points to oyster in Alex's hand) is the best oyster you've ever had in your life.

ALEX  
(sets oyster down) I think I've lost my appetite.

MAX  
(chuckles) Give in, Alex (puts steak in front of himself, begins cutting) Just give in. I'm going to run the world one day.

Alex takes a sip of wine.

ALEX  
Tempting.

MAX  
So tell me. Who is she?

ALEX  
You didn't answer my question. Why do you care so much? Why Supergirl?

MAX  
Aliens are a threat. You of all people should know this working at the DEO. They're Unpredictable. Powerful. Worst of all, they're bad for business.

ALEX  
I don't see it that way. Supergirl, at least, is an asset.

MAX  
The DEO has a leash on her for now. But that could change. It's not normal. She's not normal.

Alex grips the side of the table with one hand, visibly starting to get angry.

ALEX  
What's normal? This restaurant? Pumping chemicals into people's brains so they line your wallet?

MAX  
My technology here enhances what exists in nature. It brings people pleasure. Aliens aren't from here, and they don't belong. Even Supergirl.

ALEX  
What do you mean?

MAX  
(hint of a smile) It's not a politically correct answer, if that's what you're looking for.

ALEX  
I'm just looking for the truth.

MAX  
Well then you've come to the right man. (takes another sip of wine, sets glass down) The aliens should be exterminated.

ALEX  
(laughs, angry) Because they interfere with your plans of world domination by gimmick?

MAX  
Now (puts hands up) I can see you're getting upset. You're clearly biased, so let's talk about something more pleasant. Like how lovely you look tonight.

Alex squeezes her wine glass, crushes it with her hand. The glass shatters and her hand bleeds. She briefly looks surprised, but then she lunges across the table toward Max.

EXT. PARKED DEO SURVEILLANCE VAN - EXTERIOR OF KARMA RESTAURANT - SAME TIME

Hank and SEVERAL DEO AGENTS are watching a live stream of Alex and Max. Alex had been wearing a bug.

HANK  
(into Alex's ear-piece) Danvers!

The agents watch as Alex pushes Max's chair over backwards, tipping him over. She lands on top, straddling him. She punches him in the face.

HANK (CONT'D)  
Agent Danvers, what the hell are you doing?

Hank watches the screen, where Alex punches Max in the face again and then grips his throat.

DEO AGENT #1  
Director?

HANK  
Danvers, stand down!

Alex appears to be strangling Max.

HANK (CONT'D)  
Move out, agents. (opening van door) She's going to kill him.

INT - KARMA RESTAURANT

Alex is choking Max while he gurgles on the floor. Hank enters the dining room, followed by two agents. Hank grabs Alex, pulls her off Max. The other two agents pick up Max, help him stand up, recover. Alex tries to get free from Hank, elbows him in the gut.

HANK  
Danvers! I said stand down.

ALEX  
He's going to kill them. (yells) He's going to kill Supergirl.

Alex pushes Hank with a surprising amount of force. He stumbles. She lunges in the direction of Max, but the two other agents tackle her.

HANK  
(to the agents) Cuff her.

ALEX  
(still yelling) No. You have to stop him.

Alex head butts one of the agents and he stumbles away. Hank and the other one manage to get cuffs on her.

HANK  
(to the agents) Get her out of here. As quietly as possible.

Max is still off to the side. His hands are on his knees. After the agents take Alex away, he stands up straight, rubbing his neck.

ALEX  
(from the exterior) I will come back and flay you alive, Max.

Hank, standing in front of Max, grimaces.

MAX  
(to Hank) Surveillance? (his voice is hoarse) Really?

Hank stares at him.

MAX (CONT'D)  
Do you know how many civil liberties you have violated? And for what? For who? (scoffing) Aliens?

HANK  
We can get you medical attention. Plus appropriate compensation for your troubles.

MAX  
Oh, you'll have to do better than that. (pointing at Hank) You're finished.

HANK  
(steps toward Max) I would strongly advise that you not do anything drastic.

MAX  
The entire DEO is done. I have the direct line of the Speaker of the House.

HANK  
(considers) I'm putting her in the brig. We'll consider court martial.

MAX  
(shakes head, smooths hair) Get your dogs under control. This isn't over.

Hank and Max stare at one another.

FADE OUT

INT. KARA'S APARTMENT - LATE EVENING

Kara is asleep on her couch, covered with a blanket. Her phone rings. Kara looks at her phone, sees that it's Hank and that it's late.

KARA  
(answering phone) Hank?

HANK (PHONE)  
Kara.

KARA  
(sitting up) What is it?

There's silence over the line.

KARA (CONT'D)  
Tell me. Is Alex okay?

HANK  
She's okay. She's just. She's in the brig.

KARA  
(pause) Sorry? I thought you said-

HANK  
-She's in the brig. There was an incident.

KARA  
I'm on my way.

HANK  
That's not necessary. We're taking care of her, but I wanted you to know. She's okay.

KARA.  
I'm on my way.

INT. DEO - COMMAND CENTER - 30 MINUTES LATER

Supergirl barges into the room. The DEO agents look uncertain but let her pass. Hank is looking at a monitor, but turns when she enters.

SUPERGIRL  
Take me to her.

HANK  
(stares at her, then nods) Follow me.

INT DEO - BASEMENT - THE BRIG - MINUTES LATER

Alex is sitting on a bench in a cell by herself. She has a bandage covering one hand. Supergirl and Hank enter the room and stand on the other side of the bars. Alex doesn't acknowledge them, just looks at the wall in front of her.

SUPERGIRL  
Alex, what the heck?

HANK  
I'm sorry we have to do this. But we need to keep her in custody. For now.

SUPERGIRL  
What happened?

Alex looks away. Supergirl pounds once in frustration on the bars.

HANK  
She attacked Maxwell Lord tonight. Almost killed him.

SUPERGIRL  
It had to have been justified. (looks from Hank to Alex) Alex, tell him. Did he try to hurt you?

HANK  
No, we have it all on tape.

SUPERGIRL  
I don't understand. Alex?

Alex stands. Her eyes are red, as if she's been crying. She walks to the bars.

ALEX  
(softly) He's right, Kara.

SUPERGIRL  
What did he do to you?

ALEX  
It was me. I lost it. I lost control.

HANK  
It was a failed mission.

ALEX  
I know. I let you down. I let everyone down. I can't explain what happened.

SUPERGIRL  
This doesn't make sense. (raising her voice, to Hank) You can't keep her in here.

HANK  
(softly, to Supergirl) Look. I don't like this either, but it's a delicate situation. She blew our cover. Put the DEO at risk. This will likely escalate to the President. We have to show Max, and his political allies, that we're taking this incident seriously.

SUPERGIRL  
(shakes head, looks at Hank) Can we have the room?

HANK  
(considers) 10 minutes.

Hank exits.

SUPERGIRL  
(looks into the cell, puts hands on bars) Alex, talk to me.

ALEX  
(standing out of reach) I don't know what to say, Kara. I really don't. He was talking about exterminating aliens and I completely flipped out. Like I had never even been trained.

SUPERGIRL  
Exterminating aliens? What does that mean?

ALEX  
(shrugs) I don't know. But it includes you, Kara. He doesn't think you should be here. And, I snapped. I was choking him. I would have killed him. I know it. If Hank hadn't-

SUPERGIRL  
-That isn't you, though. I know it's not.

ALEX  
(puts a hand on bar, next to Supergirl's) I'm so ashamed, Kara. (laughs angrily) Here you thought I would be in danger going there. But I'm the dangerous one.

SUPERGIRL  
Stop (rests her hands on Alex's) This isn't you. There's something going on. I'm going to find out.

ALEX  
Don't. You're not even- (looks down, stops).

SUPERGIRL  
Not even what? (voice rising) You know, I believe in you, Alex. I believe in both of us, actually. Even if I don't have my powers. It would be nice if you did too.

ALEX  
(closes eyes, looks down) I'm sorry. You're right. I just hate this. Being helpless behind these bars.

SUPERGIRL  
(squeezes Alex's hand tighter) I'm going to get you out of here. I promise.

INT. DEO HALLWAY - MINUTES LATER

Supergirl emerges from the brig. Hank is standing in the hallway waiting, arms crossed. He sees Supergirl.

HANK  
Don't even think about making contact with Max Lord.

SUPERGIRL  
(keeps walking past him, doesn't stop) I wouldn't dream of it.

EXT. MAX LORD'S MANSION - FRONT GATE- 20 MINUTES LATER

Supergirl walks up to the gated entrance, sees a SECURITY GUARD in the booth.

SUPERGIRL  
(to the guard) Let me in.

SECURITY GUARD  
Is Mr. Lord expecting you?

SUPERGIRL  
He's here? Good. Let me pass.

The security guard hesitates. Supergirl puts her hands on her hips, looking irritated.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)  
Open the gate.

The security guard shrugs but doesn't open the gate.

SECURITY GUARD  
Sorry, Supergirl. I need this job.

SUPERGIRL  
(annoyed) Fine.

Supergirl gets a running start, jumps at the gate, and clings to it with her hands at the top. With a grunt, she pulls herself up and over it, landing with a thud on the other side. She calmly walks past the guard, who stares at her wide-eyed. After Supergirl walks past him, he gets on his radio.

SECURITY GUARD  
(into phone) Mr. Lord. It's Supergirl. She's coming to see you. (pause, listening) Yes, now. (pause, listening) She flew right past me. (pause). No sir. She, um, climbed over it.

EXT. MAX LORD'S MANSION - FRONT

Supergirl walks up to Max Lord's front door.

SUPERGIRL  
(pounds on door, yells) Max. Open the door. I know you're home.

The front door opens. Max Lord stands in the doorway, wearing a velvet robe.

SUPERGIRL  
(takes a step forward) What did you do to Alex?

MAX  
(his voice his hoarse) You have a lot of nerve showing up here, Kryptonian. After what she did to me.

He pulls the top of his robe open. He has significant bruising at his neck.

SUPERGIRL  
(troubled) Alex did that to you?

MAX  
Yeah, I'm surprised she had it in her too. We usually get along so swimmingly.

SUPERGIRL  
I wonder what changed.

MAX  
(takes a step back) This is private property, alien.

SUPERGIRL  
Yeah well, build a bigger wall.

MAX  
You should leave.

SUPERGIRL  
You should come with me for questioning.

MAX  
Me? I'm the victim here.

SUPERGIRL  
I doubt that. (takes a step closer, runs a hand along the opening of Max's robe) I bet you know exactly what made Alex snap.

MAX  
She's an intense girl. (doesn't seem concerned) I guess it runs in the family.

SUPERGIRL  
(laughs) Girl. What is it with guys like you? Men are men and women are girls.

MAX  
Your name is literally Supergirl.

SUPERGIRL  
That's different.

MAX  
(grabs her wrist, pulls her close) If you want to make it in this world, people are going to call you on your double standards. Now I suggest you leave my premises before I ask you to settle this man to man. And I have a feeling you're not up for that tonight.

SUPERGIRL  
(twists out of his grip, her hands tighten into fists) Oh, I'd like that very much, Max Lord. Because I'm sure I could take you. Even now.

MAX  
Now now. Don't get hasty. (laughs, adjusts robe, backs off).You should know I have dozens of turrets hidden throughout my property. Voice activated to my command.

SUPERGIRL  
(shakes head) You're such a coward.

MAX  
I like to call it standing my ground.

Supergirl shakes her head, disgusted. She turns abruptly and begins walking away.

MAX  
(yells after her) Sorry you didn't get whatever it was you came here for.

SUPERGIRL  
(under her breath) I got enough.

INT. CAT GRANT'S APARTMENT- SAME EVENING, LATER

Cat Grant is sitting at a desk in her apartment. Her laptop is open and she has a glass of wine next to her. She's still dressed for the office and still working. She hears a knock at the door. She rises and walks to it.

CAT  
(looking through peephole) Supergirl?

Cat opens the door.

CAT (CONT'D)  
Well this is a surprise. (smiles) Finally ready for that tell-all?

SUPERGIRL  
I need your help.

CAT  
(seems surprised) Come in.

Supergirl steps into the apartment, follows Cat to the living room. Cat sits on her sofa, waiting. Supergirl paces in front of her.

CAT (CONT'D)  
Well?

SUPERGIRL  
Max Lord. Do you have any information on him?

CAT  
Dear.

SUPERGIRL  
I mean. I assume you know things about people. And Max Lord would be an important person to know things about.

CAT  
You're asking something dangerous, you know. Max is a powerful man in this city.

SUPERGIRL  
I know.

CAT  
(leans back, rests an arm at the back of the sofa) Information is currency. Assuming I had such information, would you have anything to offer me?

SUPERGIRL  
(stops pacing) You want to know things about me.

CAT  
I do.

SUPERGIRL  
It's just that Max wants to kill aliens.

CAT  
Yes, he's a xenophobe. That's hardly a secret.

SUPERGIRL  
No, I mean all aliens. Including me.

CAT  
(smile disappears) He wants to what?

Cat stands, turns her back on Supergirl.

CAT (CONT'D)  
How dare he. Of all the narcissistic schemes. (turns toward Supergirl) He knows I made you. He knows how important you are to me. To my brand, that is.

SUPERGIRL  
Please, what do you know?

CAT  
I have information on many people, Supergirl. Compromising photos, affairs, measurements, (pause) test scores. Max Lord is a paradox. He fears being ignored but also being exposed for what he is.

SUPERGIRL  
And what is he?

CAT  
A Mensa member, for one. Did you know that?

SUPERGIRL  
(shrugs) So?

CAT  
Except that his standardized test scores were just average. He paid to have it covered up. That's the story of his life. He's an average man who happens to have been born with money. People like him fall up instead of down.

SUPERGIRL  
Who cares about some stupid test scores?

CAT  
He does, Supergirl. That's the point. He's scared of being mediocre. And most of all, of other people finding out.

SUPERGIRL  
Well I guess that explains some of his hatred of aliens.

CAT  
Exactly. Now you're getting it. You are what he will never be. Special.

SUPERGIRL  
So why haven't you exposed him?

CAT  
(laughs) That's not how the game works. "The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting." That's Sun Tzu. (walks up to Supergirl) Now, it's true I don't have superpowers. I'm certainly not a mad scientist. And, I don't hold elected office. But, do you think I'm powerful, Supergirl?

SUPERGIRL  
Um, yes.

CAT  
That's right. I run this city because of the information I cultivate (runs a hand along Supergirl's shoulder, down her arm) And the information I hold and withhold. (she squeezes Supergirl's hand and continues to hold it). Now, what can you offer me?

SUPERGIRL  
(swallows) What do you want?

CAT  
Are you in love with (pause, guessing) her?

Supergirl takes her hand away and begins pacing again.

CAT (CONT'D)  
(laughs) This is how it works, Supergirl. I give you things you want, and you give me what I want. 

SUPERGIRL  
Fine. (stops pacing) Yes. I am. In love, I mean.

CAT  
(pleased, takes a step toward Supergirl) There, was that so hard?

SUPERGIRL  
What do you know about Max?

CAT  
Well, there have been rumblings, at cocktail parties, of him developing a sort of alien "pesticide," he calls it. He's been discreetly looking for investors.

SUPERGIRL  
A pesticide?

CAT  
For aliens. The bad ones.

SUPERGIRL  
But Max Lord thinks we're all bad. He'll use it on all of us.

CAT  
Yes, that's clear to me, now. Unfortunately. (pause) So, it's serious then?

SUPERGIRL  
Of course it is. I just told you he wants to kill us.

CAT  
I wasn't talking about Max Lord.

SUPERGIRL  
Oh. (pause, flustered) This interview is over.

Supergirl walks to the front door, opens it to leave.

CAT  
(smiling) Interview? And here I thought we were about to have a girls night in.

INT. KARA's APARTMENT - LATER THAT EVENING

James enters Kara's apartment, carrying a box of pizza. Winn is right behind him, laptop in hand.

SUPERGIRL  
(sees pizza) I love you guys.

JAMES  
Even superheros need to eat.

They walk into the kitchen and open the pizza. They grab plates and pile slices onto their plates. Winn opens the laptop.

WINN  
Do they really have Alex in the brig? That's so Battlestar Galactica.  
James and Supergirl look at him.

WINN (CONT'D)  
Sorry.

SUPERGIRL  
Yes. Alex is in the brig. And Max knows I don't have my powers right now. He wasn't scared of me at all when I went over there.

WINN  
I can't believe you went to Max Lord's tonight without your powers. That's so badass. Defending your girl.

SUPERGIRL  
(smiles dorkily) It kinda was, wasn't it?

Supergirl and Winn fist bump.

JAMES  
What else do we know?

SUPERGIRL  
Well, Max made a comment about Alex and me being family.

James and Winn look at Supergirl, concerned.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)  
Yeah. I think he knows. About everything. That we're together.

JAMES  
How would he know that? Is he spying on you?

SUPERGIRL  
It's possible.

JAMES  
In which case he'd probably know your identity and where you live too.

SUPERGIRL  
And, Cat said he's developing a poison to use on aliens. He wants to wipe us all out.

JAMES  
It has to be related. He's developing a poison and you mysteriously can't re-generate? This is serious, Kara. We need to talk to Alex and Hank.

SUPERGIRL  
I know.

WINN  
Wait a sec. (Opens program on his computer) Earlier today, Alex sent me some data. Just in the past month, you've had loss of power on these days (points to dates on screen) here, here, and here.

Supergirl and James read the screen.  
  
JAMES  
That's it. If we could re-trace your steps on these days. (touches Winn's computer screen) Where did you go? Where did you eat? Where did you sleep?

Winn flicks James's hand away from the computer screen.

WINN  
Dude. No prints on the screen.

SUPERGIRL  
Wait, that's it. Alex started a remodeling project at her place, so we've been staying at my apartment starting here (points at screen).

WINN  
(swats Supergirl's hand away) No touching.

James and Supergirl look at each other.

JAMES  
(laughs, touches the screen again) What? Like this? (pokes at it) You don't like this?

WINN  
(getting angry) I'm not kidding, Olsen.

Supergirl watches, still amused at first but then growing concerned.

SUPERGIRL  
So, like I was saying-

JAMES  
(mocking) -Ooooh, he's not kidding.

James reaches his finger forward to touch the screen again.

WINN  
(lunges at James) I said no.

Winn and James slap-fight at each other for a few seconds until Winn finally lands a punch on James. Supergirl jumps in between Winn and James.

SUPERGIRL  
Whoa whoa whoa. Are you two serious right now?

James and Winn continue to struggle, with Supergirl in the middle.

INT - KARA'S APARTMENT - 3 MINUTES LATER

James and Winn sit in chairs, each of them have their hands tied behind their backs with scarves. Supergirl stands behind them, wiping her hands together.

SUPERGIRL  
Well, I'll at least be sure to thank Alex for teaching me those joint locks and basic knot-tying skills.

James and Winn continue to give each other the evil eye. James has a piece of cotton in his nose to stop it from bleeding. Winn's hair is tussled and he has a red slap mark on his face.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)  
Now, we have to get to the DEO. Can you two sit in the car without mauling each other?

James glares at Winn. Winn tries to hop toward James in the chair. The chair teeters, tips over sideways. Supergirl stares, rolls eyes.

SUPERGIRL (CONT'D)  
Have I mentioned yet that I hate being human?

FADE OUT


	3. Chapter 3

**ACT III**

INT. DEO - THE BRIG - LATER THAT NIGHT

Kara and Hank stand in front of Alex's cell. James and Winn stand behind them, their hands still bound with scarves.

SUPERGIRL  
Max is developing a poison to use on aliens.

HANK  
How do you know this?

SUPERGIRL  
I have my sources.

HANK  
Anonymous sources aren't enough to bring him in. Not after what Alex pulled tonight.

ALEX  
We have him on tape, Hank. Saying he thinks aliens should be exterminated.

WINN  
(from behind them, steps forward) And, Alex, we looked at the data you sent-

ALEX  
(sees what Winn's hands are tied with, frowns) Is - is that my scarf?

SUPERGIRL  
Just listen. I started losing my powers 22 days ago. But the three days after that my powers started to come back. Remember? On those three nights-

Supergirl looks at Hank. He observes silently. Supergirl looks at Alex.

ALEX  
Those three nights you stayed at my place.

There is an awkward pause as they wait for Hank to maybe say something. He doesn't.

SUPERGIRL  
But then, Alex, with the remodeling project, you stayed at my apartment. And, since then, I haven't been able to re-charge at all. It's like my loss of power is linked to my apartment.

JAMES  
Almost like Max Lord is putting something in the water.

ALEX  
(struck with an idea). Not the water. The air.

HANK  
The air?

ALEX  
At dinner, Max was bragging about how he had designed microscopic vents in the table that released aromas into the air. The point was to trick people into thinking the food was better than it actually was.

JAMES  
That's it. He's done something to the vents in your apartment.

SUPERGIRL  
That would mean he knows where I live.

Supergirl and Alex look at each other.

SUPERGIRL(CONT'D)  
And other things.

HANK  
Supergirl, you said you thought you had an explanation for Alex's behavior toward Max?

SUPERGIRL  
With me losing my powers, and these two (points at James and Winn) flipping out at my apartment tonight, I think whatever this substance is, it affects humans too.

HANK  
So let me get this straight, Alex. (looks at Alex). You've been staying at Kara's because you're remodeling. And, during that time, Max Lord has been trying to poison Supergirl, but has inadvertantly exposed you to a toxic substance as well?

Alex and Supergirl look at each other

SUPERGIRL  
Yes.

Supergirl nods at Alex.

ALEX  
But, I think you should also know. I'm not staying with Kara just because I'm re-modeling. What I mean is, we're together. Kara and me.

Supergirl moves closer to Alex's cell.

ALEX (CONT'D)  
And, I guess Max has been playing dumb. About knowing Supergirl's identity and about our relationship. Maybe he's been playing us this whole time. Getting information from me just as I've been getting information from him.

HANK  
(after a pause) I see.

Alex takes Supergirl's hand.

HANK  
(nods, looks at Alex, then at Supergirl) We'll bring him in for questioning.

INT. DEO INTERROGATION ROOM - LATER

Max Lord sits in a chair. Hank, Alex, and Supergirl stand in front of him.

SUPERGIRL  
Tell us about this "pesticide" you're developing.

MAX  
(pause) How do you know about that?

HANK  
So it's true.

MAX  
(shrugs) It is.

ALEX  
You're not even going to deny it?

MAX  
I'm not ashamed of what I do.

ALEX  
And why would you be? It's only a biological weapon of mass destruction.

MAX  
Well, you can ask General Lane for the exact legal classification. I'm not at liberty to say.

ALEX  
(shakes head, angry) You're a government contractor.

MAX  
I took on a project for them. It just so happens that, in this instance, my interests converged with the military's.

HANK  
And what is the military's interest in this?

MAX  
All I can say is that we have a joint interest in developing a systemic defense against aliens.

SUPERGIRL  
(stepping forward) And do they know you've been using this "defense" on me?

Max looks from Supergirl to Alex, grins.

MAX  
Oh, you know about that. Well, that was just a side project of my own. Preliminary testing, if you will.

Supergirl steps forward, Hank puts a hand on her arm, stopping her.

ALEX  
You know there are regulations for running experiments on people.

MAX  
People, Alex. I thought we've been over this. She's (points at Supergirl) not a person.

ALEX  
(visibly angry) What is it? The substance.

MAX  
Alex. Ever the scientist.

ALEX  
You're hurting her.

MAX  
Yes, well. That is sort of the point.

Alex takes a step toward him, Hank puts his other hand on her arm, stopping her.

MAX  
(laughs) Looks like you have your hands full with these two, Henshaw.

HANK  
I strongly suggest you just answer the question.

MAX  
(pause) It's orange kryptonite.

ALEX  
Orange kryptonite?

MAX  
A synthetic gas I developed. It has a molecular structure similar to the green stuff. As you might have guessed from our lovely dinner, I'm still working on the proper delivery mechanism.

ALEX  
You want to gas cities.

MAX  
That's a good way of putting it. Yes.

ALEX  
You're sick.

MAX  
Imagine. A gas barrier invisible to the naked eye. Yet, all aliens would be rendered powerless upon entry, ultimately succumbing to disease. It's the perfect defense.

HANK  
It sounds like genocide to me.

MAX  
That's just a word, Director.

Hank drops Alex and Supergirl's arms and clenches his hands into fists.

ALEX  
We don't even know the full effect of green kryptonite on humans, let alone what this synthetic kryptonite might do to them.

MAX  
It seems we do. It turns humans into raging she-hulks. Sorry about that. So maybe things needs a little fine tuning. But this is good. It's information.

ALEX  
We're shutting you down.

MAX  
That's cute. (rubs at his neck) I've decided not to press charges, you should know.

ALEX  
You are unbelievable.

SUPERGIRL  
How long does it take to wear off?

MAX  
You both should be fine in a couple days or so. It's hard to say. (pause) And, I'd recommend a full air duct cleaning at your place. Kara.

INT. SWANKY HOTEL ROOM - NEXT MORNING

Kara and Alex are in bed together. Alex is awake, lying on her side, watching Kara sleep. Kara stretches, opens her eyes, sees Alex.

ALEX  
Hey, sleepy.

KARA  
(snuggles closer to Alex) Hey, how did you sleep?

ALEX  
Not well. (lays on back, puts arm around Kara). But, I'm glad you did. It means you're healing. How do you feel?

KARA  
Almost normal, I think. See?

Kara smiles and begins hovering in the air, horizontally. She pulls Alex up with her. Alex laughs.

ALEX  
Hey, take it easy. You're not 100% yet.

Kara lowers them back onto the bed, positioning herself on top of Alex. She begins running a hand over Alex's stomach, higher and then higher still.

KARA  
I said almost.

ALEX (CONT'D)  
(grabbing Kara's hand) Okay, I believe you. Which, I for one am very happy about-

KARA  
-No no no. Why do I feel like there's a "but" coming? (kisses Alex's neck)

ALEX  
(laughs) But, I think we should talk.

KARA  
Later?

ALEX  
(leans into Kara's kiss) Now.

Kara groans, but settles on her side into the crook of Alex's arm.

KARA  
Okay. Soooo?

ALEX  
So, it seems more people know about us. Beyond my mom, James, and Winn, I mean.

KARA  
Yeah, that. Like Hank now.

ALEX  
Yeah, like Hank.

KARA  
So, what happens with you and the DEO? Aren't there rules about dating co-workers.

ALEX  
(laughs) Co-workers? I didn't realize you drew a paycheck from the DEO.

SUPERGIRL  
Yeah, about that. (pokes Alex in the rib, producing a laugh) But you know what I mean.

 ALEX  
Seriously? Hank will be okay with this. We will have to talk about boundaries. I have a really high security clearance. But, I think a part of Hank has always known how I've felt about you.

KARA  
The mind reading?

ALEX  
Possibly. I just think he needed to hear it from me directly.

KARA  
And, are you okay with him knowing?

ALEX  
I'm not ashamed, Kara. In fact,it's when we try to hide it that I feel most ashamed.

KARA  
I know.

Kara begins tracing circles on Alex's stomach.

ALEX  
Wait. Are you ashamed?

KARA  
No. Alex, you know relationship structures were different on Krypton. It was a very tolerant society. Much more so than here. It's just that...

ALEX  
What?

KARA  
I still don't think it's safe for you. If the Fort Rozz prisoners find out who you are to me, they will come after you.

Alex takes Kara's hand, interlaces her fingers with Kara's.

ALEX  
Will you please stop trying to protect me from everything? I know what I've gotten myself into, and I can handle it.

Kara gently touches Alex's other hand, the one with the stitches.

KARA  
I don't want you to have to, though.

ALEX  
Well, it's not just up to you.

KARA  
Did you know you are very stubborn?

ALEX  
(smiling, despite herself) I think you knew what you were getting into there.

Alex pulls Kara back on top of her.

KARA  
No fair. I think you're tricking me. 

ALEX  
To be fair, that's not hard to do. (pulling Kara closer) But, I hear you. If you're worried about Max, I think he's going to lay low for awhile. Hank is already working on getting his military project canceled for breach of contract. He knows he messed up. He won't come after us. Not now.

Alex runs her hands down Kara's back. Kara kisses Alex's neck.

KARA  
(stops kissing) You trust him just because he's putting us up in this hotel for three weeks? Gee, how considerate, since it's his fault my apartment is poisonous.

ALEX  
I know. It's just... complicated.

KARA  
I know.

Kara continues kissing Alex's neck.

ALEX  
We don't have to hide this. But we also don't need to broadcast it.

Kara abruptly stops kissing Alex and inhales sharply.

ALEX (CONT'D)  
(pause) Oh God, what did you do?

KARA  
Um, actually. I should tell you that I also saw Cat Grant.

ALEX  
(realizing) She's the one who gave you the intel about Max developing the poison, isn't she?

KARA  
Yes.

Kara kisses Alex on the mouth, before she can respond.

ALEX  
(pulls away, eventually) Now look who's not being fair, Supergirl. You know I can't resist you.

KARA  
That's what I'm counting on.

Kara leans forward again to kiss Alex. Alex puts a finger to Kara's lips.

ALEX  
Wait, I know how Cat Grant is. You owe her now, don't you?

KARA  
Maybe? (pause) Okay, she wants to be the first to break the news. About us.

ALEX  
Of course she does.

Kara slides her hand down Alex's stomach, lower and lower.

KARA  
I think we should go talk to her.

ALEX  
I thought you didn't want people to find out.

KARA  
I think she can help us. I mean, I think she would.

Alex looks at Kara skeptically.

KARA (CONT'D)  
Trust me.

Considering, Alex eventually nods. She pulls Kara close. Kara's hand moves under the sheets. Alex closes her eyes.

INT. CAT GRANT'S APARTMENT- EVENING

Supergirl, Alex, and Cat sit in Cat's living room. Supergirl and Alex sit next to each other on the sofa. Cat sits across from the them, in a chair.

CAT  
(eyeing Alex) A federal agent. How intriguing. Not what I expected.

ALEX  
Sorry to disappoint.

CAT  
No disappointment here. (looks Alex up and down approvingly, then looks at Supergirl) Supergirl, you just surprise me. Tell me, I bet she has handcuffs. Vanilla in the streets, kinky in the sheets? If you will.

ALEX  
(under her breath) You have no idea.

CAT (CONT'D)  
(considers) Hmm, yes, that would make a great lede.

SUPERGIRL  
Well, see, Ms. Grant. That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about.

CAT  
When did it start? Stolen kisses during undercover assignments? Longing glances at de-brief sessions?

ALEX  
And, here we go.

CAT  
(looks at Alex) Feisty. I like it. Scotch?

ALEX  
Yes.

Cat gets up and walks to the bar, grabbing tumblers from a cabinet.

SUPERGIRL  
(puts a hand on Alex's leg) Ms. Grant, we shared this information with you. But, I need you to know, also, that I need your help.

CAT  
(opening bottle of wine) My help? Again so soon?

SUPERGIRL  
I'm afraid so. It's just that, it seems Max Lord knows about us as well. And, well, we're sort of in a holding pattern with him. We have information on him, and he has information on us.

CAT  
Mutually assured destruction. That's always part of the game, too, isn't it?

SUPERGIRL  
I - I guess so?

CAT  
(sighs) What do you need? A misinformation campaign to get people off your trail? I've done it for other celebrities. (snaps her fingers) That's it, you need a beard.  Let's see. How about that Bruno Mars? He's a little lesbian of a man so it shouldn't be too painful for you.

Cat walks back to the living room, hands Alex a scotch, keeps one for herself. She sits back on the sofa.

SUPERGIRL  
What no. I don't want you to do that. I don't want you to lie.

ALEX  
No, absolutely not.

CAT  
Well, what do you want then?

SUPERGIRL  
You see, there's a group of aliens who will try to hurt Alex, if they know we're together. Whether they find out from Max or from you running a story about us doesn't matter.

CAT  
(looks at Alex, considers) Well I agree that would be a shame.

SUPERGIRL  
So.

CAT  
So? What exactly are you asking?

SUPERGIRL  
I was hoping you could just drop it. Forget about this story altogether. My love life is off limits. No lying, it's just private.

ALEX  
And it would be really great if you could throw some threats Max's way while you're at it.

CAT  
Hmmm. (to Supergirl) You realize what I would be giving up?

SUPERGIRL  
Yes.

CAT  
This story, you two, could sell millions of copies. It could make CatCo's year and put us ahead of the The Daily Planet in revenue.

SUPERGIRL  
I know.

CAT  
What have I taught you, Supergirl?

SUPERGIRL  
Look. You told me earlier that information is power. So, you have this information now, about me. When the time is right, we will give you first rights to run this story. But until then-

CAT  
-You will owe me.

ALEX  
Supergirl, no. Just let her run the story.

CAT  
(to Alex) Interesting. Do you always call her Supergirl?

ALEX  
If you're asking if I call her Supergirl in bed, then yes. As much as possible.

Alex looks smug, crosses her arms and leans back into the sofa. Cat smiles.

SUPERGIRL  
(blushing) Fine. Yes, Ms. Grant. I'll do it. I'll owe you a favor. Or whatever. Just please don't run the story.

CAT  
Excellent.

SUPERGIRL  
So, what is it? What do you want?

CAT  
Oh dear. It's not something I would ask for right away. This one is big enough to savor for awhile. Contemplate. Let it linger.

Cat stands and walks to the bar in her living room. Pours herself another scotch.

SUPERGIRL  
... Okay.

CAT  
That's all. Now, you two can either join me for a nightcap or see yourselves out.

Supergirl and Alex look at one another. Alex shrugs, rises, joins Cat at the bar.

ALEX  
I could use a refill, actually.

Alex places her empty tumbler on the counter. Cat reaches for bottle of scotch and picks it up. As she holds it over Alex's tumbler, Cat's hand ever-so-slightly trembles, her breath hitches.

CAT  
I look forward to getting to know you girls better.

FADE OUT

THE END

 


End file.
